Was that Shinatty?
by EasternAsia
Summary: The Wang family have gotten a little too comfortable with Yao's shinatty doll. Lately it has started to cause Kiku a bit of distress causing him to get sick.  Rated T for violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Was that Shinatty?

It was a normal day in the Wang household well besides Kiku being sick, Mei[1] and Kiku, who was laying down on the couch, were talking to each other, while Yong was asking Yao to pick him up. Jia [2] was practicing martial arts alone.

" Aren't you a little old to be picked up Yong, aru?" Yao asked.

"No, and I am glad me and Kiku were adopted into your family." Yong replied. Kiku grimaced, it was true he and the South Korean, Yong, were adopted into the Chinese family. Yong was 10 years old and he himself was 14. Jie was 13 and Mei was 12 the oldest Yao was 16. Their parents work late on weekdays so the 5 stayed home forbidden to leave the house their parents came home.

The doorbell rings. Yao calls "I'll get it, aru" It was Kiku's (apparent) best friends Ludwig and Feliciano wondering why he wasn't at school today. "He isn't feeling well, aru. He said something about-" Yao holds up Shinatty doll, "Shinatty being alive, aru. Our parent's checked for fever and he has a fever of 102."

"WHAT KIKU IS SICK?" Feliciano cried.

Ludwig looking concerned asked, "How long will he be out?"

" A couple of days, aru. That should be enough time for him to get better and stop saying nonsense." With that Yao closed the door and started making tea for Kiku.

By the time the tea was ready Kiku had already fallen asleep, so Yao decided to stay with Kiku till he woke up.

***Kiku Pov***

A few minutes later I woke up to screaming. Mei was torturing Yong for doing something perverted most likely, but it wasn't Yong screaming. It sounded like Jia. "Why would Jie be screaming" Kiku thought before he remembered Shinatty. The screaming died down to more of a desperate whimper, Kiku got up and went to Jia's room and was utterly appalled to what he saw.

[1] The name I am using for Taiwan Wang Xiao Mei

[2] The name many people say is Hong Kong's human name **Wang Jia Long**

Cliff hanger HA well I will write more about this story if enough people want me too.


	2. Chapter 2

Was that Shinatty

Chapter 2

***Kiku POV***

"Jia?" I asked voice shaky. Jia looked up at me from the pool of blood and nodded. I attempted at picking up Jia, but I saw the bow of the Shinatty. "Did it do this to you?" I asked. Jia who apparently knew who I was talking about nodded again. Jia froze then started screaming again. I screamed myself when I saw Shinatty come at me knife at hand I braced for the attack, holding onto Jia tightly as he passed out. I cringed as the sharp end of the knife penetrated through my skin drawing warm, crimson blood the pain shot up my back making me fall down, and then there was nothing.

A day later I woke up next to Jia, and tensed up when I saw Yao holding Shinatty. Yong tried to calm me down saying that a guy at 14 shouldn't be afraid of a little cat doll. Mei and Yao looked honestly concerned for mine and Jia's sanity to say that Shinatty was the one who put us in the hospital. That Shinatty almost caused us to bleed to death. "It was an unmoving cat doll for Pete's sake what could have it done." Mei scolded. My attention drifted from my Mei to Shinatty. I hid under the covers as soon as I saw it's smile widen and then wink. "_It just winked at me_" I whispered to myself in an inaudible voice.

When Jia and I were released, and were finally at home we ran into Jia's room. We barricaded the door and were glad our parent's cleaned the blood off the floor. We sat on Jia's bed trembleling. Jia appeared as if he were about to cry.

***Mei POV***

I knocked on the door waiting for my brothers to stop being so childish. "Hey Kiku, Jia are you two okay." I asked. I got no response I waited for an hour but the pair wouldn't come out. "That's okay they have to come out sometime" I said as I went over to Yao. "Have you seen Yong Soo?" I asked curiously. Yao shook his head playing with his beloved Shinatty. "You are probably even more childish than them" I said.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up covered in scratches and bruises. The longest and deepest scratch extending from my leg to my thigh. I looked in the mirror I had a black eye. "Nice." I muttered. "_What the hell happened last night?_"I thought. I couldn't my parents see me like this, so I waited till they went off to work before exiting my room. Outside my door Yong was waiting to grope me.

"Someone is up late this morning" Yong said as he groped me. I was engulfed by pain throughout my body.

"_How injured did I get? Why do I have these injuries?" _Mei thought to herself. Just then Jia and Kiku came out of Jia's room grabbed a hold of Yong, and ran into Yong and Kiku's room.

***Kiku Pov***

"Yong…" I said pulling up his sleeve my eyes widening. "How did you get this cut?"

"I don't know da-ze" Yong said right before noticing Jia trembling. "Whats wrong?"

I saw what Jia was staring at and I too started to shake eyes huge.

Yong looked at us as we tried to shield him, but to no avail. He was attacked by Shinatty its eyes glowing red and head turning a full 360 degrees. Jia and I tried to get Yongs bleeding to stop before the white demon attacked us.

There was a scream. We looked up. Shinatty wasn't to be found and Mei saw us with a bleeding Yong.


End file.
